Percabeth One Shots
by Halfblood.keeper
Summary: Have you ever imagined Annabeth outsmarting Percy in a WATER fight? Or, after Tartarus, how Annabeth reacts to spiders? Maybe even what Annabeth was going through when Hera took Percy? Rick only knows, but we can take our best guesses! Read to find out! *Mild Percabeth* *More characters than listed* *Cover art - NOT MINE!*
1. Chapter 1

**Howdy! Welcome to my first Pjo fanfiction! I hope you enjoy the bit of Percabeth that I came up with when I was taking a shower (TMI? Oh, well).**

**This will most likely stay a one shot, unless I get an awesome idea that I have to write about. As of now, though, I'm fresh out of those. If you have any ideas for some Percabeth fluff, PLEASE let me know by PMing or simply reviewing.**

**Anyways, I'll shut up now. Enjoy!**

**P.S. Don't ask what time/book this takes place, 'cause I don't know. It's kind of before The Heroes of Olympus series, but it really doesn't matter. Alright, I'll **_**really **_**shut up now.**

Percy Jackson made his way through New York City, his hand in his pocket, fidgeting with Riptide.

He and his friends had decided to take patrol walks throughout the city, on the lookout for anything suspicious. So far all they'd seen was the usual monsters – pursuing them, of course. Nothing really of concern, but it couldn't hurt to be cautious.

So, today, Percy was ready for their weekly outing. He would meet Annabeth, Grover, and Tyson at the Rockefeller center and they would go from there.

When he arrived, he was surprised to see that he was the second there, the first being (obviously) Annabeth. Usually Percy was late and ended up being the last one.

He began to walk towards the fountain she stood at. Her blonde curls had been hastily pulled back in a ponytail, and her sweatshirt, jeans, and white converse made her look like a normal teenager. Percy knew better. Behind the sweet façade was a dagger wielding, monster fighting, battle tactic ace who could be very scary when she wanted to.

He looked past her at the fountain. Chills ran up his spine. The fountain depicted Atlas holding the weight of the sky. Some unhappy memories surfaced, particularly the image of Annabeth struggling to hold onto the weight herself the day Atlas attempted freedom. He remembered the way her body looked ready to collapse, but the gleam in her stormy grey eyes told him she wasn't going to go down easily.

Percy shook off the unpleasant memories. He didn't want to go as far to relive Zoe Nightshade's death. Annabeth was still standing there, her nose stuck in a book, not really paying much attention to her surroundings. Not many people stood around her, anyways, and Percy had a feeling his brother and the satyr weren't going to be here for a while.

He should have some fun.

Percy crouched on the steps behind the fountain. Annabeth still hadn't noticed his presence.

Perfect.

He thrust his hand out, calling on his father's power, feeling the familiar tug in his gut when a stream of water began to rise from the fountain silently.

Percy smirked.

The water doused Annabeth's clothes and hair, soaking her. Percy only had mercy for the book, arching the water over it as not to get it wet.

Without even looking, Annabeth called, "Perseus Jackson!"

Percy was too busy snickering to notice her use of his full name. "What? You looked hot, Wise Girl."

"Oh, don't you dare Wise Girl me," she said, even though a smile was forming on her face. "Wait…did you just call me hot?"

"Temperature wise, genius."

Annabeth's cheeks reddened. "I knew that," she muttered. She wrung out her hair and clothes, and when she finally perked up, Percy doused her again.

Annabeth didn't even react. She was staring at something behind him, eyes wide with terror.

He turned slowly, afraid of what he might find. But all he found was a cold splash of water on his back. Turning back around, his expression portrayed impressiveness, as if she would dare do that.

"You wanna play, Seaweed Brain? Let's play." Annabeth was in battle mode, and Percy knew that this had just gotten real.

"Oh, it's on!" 

Percy would fall for the same trick three times before realizing Annabeth was only outsmarting him.

Annabeth dodged a few of his shots, but most made their mark, him being the son of the sea god.

Soon, they were both soaking wet and panting, but neither wanted to give in. Percy had just landed on of his shots and Annabeth was struggling to stay balanced. She laughed and righted herself.

"Truce! Truce!" she exclaimed between giggles.

"Alright. What do you propose, oh Wise One?" Percy was a bit surprised. Annabeth never let him win.

Being the son of Poseidon had its perks.

Annabeth walked up to him. She got closer and closer until they were close enough for their noses to touch. Percy's insides did front flips. He eyes searched hers for an explanation. But all he could see in the grey storms was admiration.

Then it changed.

Her stoney eyes showed amusement.

"You're such a Seaweed Brain," she whispered before putting one finger on his chest and giving him a light push.

Percy stumbled back into the fountain behind him. But there were two flaws to Annabeth's plan. One, this was not the first time she had done something like this, he had seen it coming, and two, she was standing within reach of him. He grabbed Annabeth and pulled her down with him.

"I am, aren't I?" Percy remarked, still lying on his back in the water, Annabeth doing the same. Still, neither would let the other win, and they began a mini splash fight in the fountain.

Percy allowed the water to hit him, considering he was already drenched.

Annabeth couldn't keep her smile suppressed. Eventually, she stood up and, still splashing Percy, got out of the fountain. "Alright, let's get dried off. We probably look like little kids who can't control ourselves."

"Maybe. But what's so wrong with that?"

She laughed her beautiful laugh and held out her hand for him to take.

He took her hand and let her pull him up. If Percy were being honest, he expected Annabeth to push him right back in as soon as she got a hold of his hand, but found himself standing next to her, outside of the fountain.

"Let's come to an understanding," Percy said. "I won."

Annabeth looked at him amusedly once more. "You _are _the son of the god of the sea, Percy."

"Yes, but I want you to admit that I beat you."

"In…a water fight."

"Mmhmm. Just say I won."

Annabeth smiled. "Okay then."

She pushed him back into the fountain, saying, "I won."

She was just too smart for him.

The faint sound of clapping sounded from behind them. Annabeth and Percy turned to see Grover and Tyson, along with Rachel, Clarisse, and the Stoll twins sitting on the steps.

Both teenagers felt their faces heat up.

"Yay Annabeth!" Tyson exclaimed. "I cheering for you!"

Percy looked at Annabeth admirably. "He usually cheers for me. I have a new respect for you, Annabeth."

"How long have you guys been here?" Annabeth asked.

"And why are you here?" Percy added.

"We haven't been here that long," Grover answered, at the same time Tyson said "Whole time," and Clarisse said "since you started."

Grover sighed in defeat.

"Why didn't you stop us, then? We have been doing this for like…a half hour." Annabeth checked her watch.

"We know!" Rachel chimed in. "We were considering getting popcorn."

Percy laughed.

Annabeth groaned. "Was it that entertaining?" she asked as the group walked up to the soaking pair.

"Actually, yes."

"Well then," Annabeth said, sending Percy a discreet wink.

"Well then," Percy agreed.

Percy grabbed Clarisse and Grover at the same moment Annabeth grabbed Rachel and the pair pulled the three into the fountain (leaving Tyson out, for he was much too heavy for Annabeth to even attempt to push in.)

When Clarisse came up for air, she yelled, "Oh, it's on!"

That night, they never got to patrolling. Oh, that's right, they actually did. A security guard kicked them out of the Rockefeller Center, grumbling something about "irresponsible five-year-olds," and the teenagers had to walk around the town soaking and out of breath.

But it was worth it.

**It's really not that hard to leave a review. Type a few words, maybe some criticism (which I'm totally open to), and **_**Voila! **_**I'm happy…and write more.**

**Let me know if it was "worth it!" *wink, wink***

**Until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2: Spiders

**Wassup? **

**The correct answer would be: the sky. Common knowledge.**

**Anywho, I would like to apologize for taking so long to upload this new chapter. My excuse is: I've been pretty busy. Recently I found out that I'm moving to a new house, so lucky me – I get to pack up everything I own. That tends to keep me busy.**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed! In all honesty, I wasn't going to write a new chapter, but you asked for it. Literally.**

**And thanks to AthenabethChase for being soo awesome and supportive. It makes me so happy to talk to you and I'm glad to finally get this chapter up, as promised.**

**Alright, I think that covers everything.**

**Without –**

**No! A disclaimer! (Sorry for forgetting one in the last chapter.) **

**I'M A THIRTEEN-YEAR-OLD GIRL THAT LIVES IN FLORIDA…DO I SOUND LIKE RICK RIORDAN?**

Annabeth Chase had been through a lot. Heck, she'd been through hell (literally). Not much could get to her. She'd seen the scariest of monsters, dealt with many lunatics bent on revenge…she's even faced off with the one and only Arachne – and lived to tell the tale.

That had _not _been easy. Specifically because Arachne was a spider.

Ugh. Spiders.

Annabeth was a daughter of Athena. She didn't _do _spiders. The Arachne situation had been a one-time affair – to save the world. After that incident, Annabeth had vowed: _Never again._

Because she and Percy had taken a slight detour to Tartarus. And almost died.

Fun, huh?

Not. At. All.

So, now, whenever Annabeth saw a spider – no matter how small – she would scream and yell for Percy to kill it. Or anybody but her, for that matter.

Arachne had been scary. Tartarus was enough. Any more spiders? Too much.

Annabeth sucked in a sharp, ragged breath.

Eight fury legs. Creeping slowly closer. Eight beady eyes. All directed at her.

A cold shiver trickled down her spine.

"P-Percy?" she whispered. She meant for it to come out loud and strong, but she couldn't seem to find her voice.

Annabeth had been sitting in Percy's bedroom at his house. Percy had briefly left the room to grab the couple a snack, while Annabeth continued to finish up a bit of homework.

Percy still hadn't returned and the sight of the small house spider gave Annabeth flashbacks to her time with Arachne.

A dull vision of pain pulsed up her leg. She realized that it was a taste of the pain she had endured when she had broken her ankle.

Her vision clouded over, and when she blinked, her eyes opened to a whole different scene.

Her breath caught in her throat.

Percy was dangling in front of her. Yes, hanging over a chasm of death. The same chasm Annabeth knew would soon swallow him and he would be thrown into the pits of Tartarus.

But…Annabeth was below him, grasping his hand tightly. So how could she be up where she was, on safe land?

She must've been looking through someone else's eyes, perhaps Nico Di Angelo's.

Annabeth focused on the scene in front of her. Her eyes (or Nico's, whatever) zeroed in on Percy's face. As he made Nico promise to meet them, his lips were pursed in determination. She detected a small gleam of fear in his eyes, but once again, the determination and purpose drowned it out.

Annabeth herself hadn't really been all there at the time. Her thoughts had been clouded with pain. She had been so overwhelmed, and everything had happened so quickly.

Percy could've easily let go of her hand and be pulled up. Luckily (for her, at least) the words abandon, desert, and leave were not etched into his vocabulary.

Because that was his fatal flaw: loyalty. Gods, Annabeth loved him for it. Without it, she wouldn't be there today.

Annabeth did her best to avoid the "what ifs." She didn't want to think about how better off Percy would have been without having to fall with her. Or what it would be like –

_No._ She pushed the thoughts away from her mind, pulling her attention back to a very distressed Percy.

His hand was slipping, knuckles white.

At that moment, Annabeth knew that she would be nowhere without Percy Jackson.

The memory clawed at her heart, threatening to break it into a thousand fragile shards.

The second Percy's hand left the ledge, Annabeth's vision cleared and she was staring once more at the measly spider in Percy's bedroom.

"PERCY!" she shrieked.

A few thumps could be heard outside of the room. Finally, Percy burst through the door, Riptide drawn and ready to strike. "What? What's wrong?" he asked, his head swiveling from side to side in concern.

"Sp-p-pider!" she stuttered.

Percy focused his gaze on the small house spider that sat still on the rug. He walked up cautiously, as not to scare it away. After Percy raised his foot to smash the eight legged creature, it was reduced to nothing but a harmless brown spot.

He looked up and met Annabeth's gaze.

They stood, staring into each other's eyes for a few moments.

Then, the memory flooded back into Annabeth's mind, and, naturally, she stood up and ran to Percy. He held his arms open invitingly, and Annabeth, in need of comfort, gratefully accepted the hug.

"What's wrong?" Percy whispered gently.

Annabeth began to sob into his embrace. Here he was, asking _her _what was wrong. She sniffled. "I-I saw you…the spider…Tartarus…Arachne…" she trailed off.

Percy absentmindedly played with her hair. "It's okay." She couldn't even get a full sentence out, yet he knew exactly what she was trying to say. "We're here. Together. Arachne's gone."

Annabeth took a shaky breath, attempting to regain a small bit of her composure. "The memories…they're always there. Tartarus haunts me still. I can only get away from it for so long. Things like," she hesitated. "Things like spiders trigger certain memories."

"Yeah," Percy agreed, one of his hands now soothingly rubbing circles around her back. "The same thing happens to me. I just have to remind myself that it's all in the past."

She nodded into his shoulder. "What triggers yours?"

Percy's body tensed against hers, and he pulled her closer. "Little things can cause me to have nightmares about…about losing you. I'm used to nightmares, but these? These are scary. Even the thought of you…" Percy stopped himself. "Other times, when I hear the word 'titan' or the name 'Bob,' I can't shake the guilt that comes with it." Percy's voice wavered.

"You know—"

"Yeah, Wise Girl, I do," Percy cut her off. "I know it wasn't my fault. Tell that to my conscience." He gestured towards his temples.

Neither knowing what to say, they sat in a comfortable silence. Annabeth's thoughts strayed to herself.

She was a daughter of Athena. Meant to be fearless and strong. Calm and collected at all times, ready to dish out a plan when needed.

As if reading her mind, Percy said, "It's okay to cry, Annabeth. We've been through so much, it only shows how brave you are."

Wow. When did her Seaweed Brain get so smart?

She giggled at nothing in particular.

"Gods of Olympus, I love you Percy."

"I love you too."

In that moment, Annabeth knew that it was okay to tuck away her strong façade sometimes. Sometimes she needed to have a good cry and breakdown in Percy's arms, because it was okay. No matter how she was feeling or what day it was, Percy could brighten up everything and make her laugh. He always knew –

"Can we just take a moment to thank the gods that spiders don't fly?"

**Sorry. I had to do another Percabeth. Couldn't help myself. I apologize for the shortness and the clear rushedness (not a word) shown. I just wanted to get something posted.**

**I hope you enjoyed this little one shot with spiders, because I had a lot of fun writing it. **

**Please, PLEASE, **_**PLEASE**_** give me any ideas that you have on your mind. Even if it's super cheesy, cliché, or random, I can work with it. And if I do find a good one, I'll be sure to give you credit in my authors note.**

**Thanks so much for reading, and I appreciate any reviews. Criticism is welcome, and the more I know that people are reading this, the more I'll write for you guys. Thanks again!**

**~Grace**


	3. Chapter 3: Tomorrow

**Oh my gods! I'm soooo sorry for taking a million years to get this up. **

**I don't really have an excuse except for one word: Procrastination. Yep. I've been putting this off even though the chapters been written for quite some time now.**

**I did have it up on Wattpad before this though. I have a few more stories on there as well as this one, so go check me out! My username is Halfbloodkeeper or Grace Bondurant. I'm thinking of posting an original novel on there, and I would really appreciate the support.**

***All credits to the one and only Uncle Rick!**

**And on with the story!**

_Tomorrow._  
Why was tomorrow suddenly so far away?  
Life had finally clicked into place.  
No missing pieces.  
But tomorrow took that all away.

*Flashback*

"Oh Seaweed Brain," Annabeth smiled as Percy pulled her in for a hug.  
His goofy lopsided grin made her giggle. The sparkle in his sea green eyes made her heart flutter. Even the messy way his raven black hair blew in the breeze had her staring.  
It felt amazing to not have to hide the crush that she had had on him since the moment they met. Finally, finally, her oblivious Seaweed Brain took some notice and they got together.  
Everything felt alright with the world.  
All the missing pieces had fell into place.  
"I love you, Wise Girl," Percy replied.  
She could smell the salty sea on his shirt. She took one deep breath before replying, "I love you too."  
Then she tilted her head up and pecked his lips.  
When she pulled away, Percy gave her that grin. She could tell he didn't want to go; he wanted to stay and spend the night lying on the beach staring at the stars.  
But as much as he wanted to stay, Annabeth wanted him to stay more. She wanted to curl up in his safe arms on the beach and just spend time together.  
Unfortunately, she also liked her boyfriend not eaten or punished eternally with chores from the harpies. So she had let him go.  
But not before he made her that promise. "I'll see you tomorrow."  
As she watched him head back to his cabin, she repeated it under her breath, "tomorrow."  
But for some twisted reason, she felt a cold sensation bubble in the pit of her stomach. Tomorrow seemed so far away.  
She pushed aside the feeling. She would see her Seaweed Brain tomorrow. Then she could embrace him and they could watch the stars.  
She couldn't wait for tomorrow.

*End of Flashback*

She was still waiting for tomorrow.

Annabeth had woken up in her cabin the next morning, thinking all was right (or at least as right as a Greek demigods life could be) in the world.  
She neatly made her bed before attempting to brush her blonde curls and throwing on an orange camp shirt that read Camp Half blood.  
She made her way to the dining pavilion for breakfast.  
But when she got there, Percy was nowhere to be seen.  
Of course, Percy wasn't a morning person. But when promised food, there was nowhere that boy wouldn't go.  
So when he wasn't at his table, Annabeth naturally felt a spark of worry ignite in her brain.  
_No_, she told herself. He probably just slept in late. Heck, he probably was still sleeping.  
Annabeth didn't bother grabbing breakfast before she headed over to the Poseidon cabin.  
_Knock knock knock!_  
No answer.  
Annabeth knocked again.  
No response.  
"What are you doing Percy?" she wondered aloud.  
She pushed the door open.  
Worry gripped at her heart. Percy wasn't there. His bed sheets were ruffled and unmade, but that was nothing new.  
Annabeth took a deep breath. He was probably out training or talking to Chiron. There was no reason to worry.  
Plus, Percy could take care of himself. Better than anyone Annabeth knew.  
But she was overthinking. He was here somewhere, at camp.  
She left the cabin and went back to the dining pavilion.  
In her distracted state, she bumped into none other than Grover Underwood, satyr and best friend to Percy.  
"Hey Annabeth! You okay?" he asked.  
Was it that obvious she was worried?  
"Oh, yeah, I'm fine. It's just...I can't seem to find Percy," she explained.  
"He's probably around here somewhere. I'll ask around and let you know if I find him."  
"Thanks Grover."  
"Of course!"  
Annabeth separated from him and did exactly what he was going to do. Not only did she look around, but she asked around.

No one had seen even a trace of him. Annabeth had been looking all day, and eventually terror started to pierce her mind.  
He couldn't have just disappeared.  
Word was starting to get out around her as she went to find Chiron.  
"Percy's gone -"  
"Percy Jackson?"  
"Yeah. He's probably just out swimming with some fish -"  
"Or talking to a horse."  
Annabeth wanted to get mad, but for all she knew, he could be out swimming with some fish or talking with a horse.  
"Annabeth." Chiron's gruff but sharp voice interrupted her thoughts.  
"Chiron," she greeted him.  
"You wanted to see me?"  
"Yes. I can't find Percy anywhere in the camp, and no one has seen him."  
Chiron's face creased with poorly disguised worry. "So I've heard."  
"What should we do?" Her voice quivered with every word.  
"There's nothing much we can do. I'll contact his mother immediately to ask her if he has somehow made it there, and if not, to inform her of his absence." He put a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure we'll find him, Annabeth. Percy is very strong. He will handle himself until then."  
Annabeth nodded, not trusting herself to speak. Tears were beginning to well in her eyes, and she excused herself from Chiron's presence.  
As soon as she was out of his sight, she ran to the beach. Long Island Sound was one of Percy's favorite spots in the entire camp. That and the arena. They were the two places Percy spent most of his time.  
She found herself perched on a rock, overlooking the sea. Tears rolled down her face. The sea reminded her so much of Percy. The color, the smell, the way you felt so carefree and yourself with your toes in the sand.  
Where was her Seaweed Brain?  
Now, Annabeth found herself in the same spot as that day. The sun was setting and the soft breeze blew the salty smell into her nostrils.  
She had been doing everything she could to find him, but to no avail. He had simply disappeared.  
During the day, she would look and look. At night, her exhaustion would hold her back from searching more, so she came to the beach.  
She focused so hard on finding him, that tears and feeling sorry for herself had been scarce. Sometimes, though, she would find herself crying absentmindedly, just because she would think about his messy raven hair, or his sparkling sea green eyes.  
She never let her mind stray to thinking that her last moment with him could've been that night at her cabin. She wouldn't believe it.  
Somewhere, he was alive. And she was going to find him no matter what it took.  
Annabeth looked up to the sky, silently praying to the gods for help.  
Something, anything to lift her hopes. To set her on the right track.  
But nothing came.  
Her eyelids drooped and her breathing slowed_. Hasn't he done enough for you?_  
Somehow, Annabeth knew the gods had a part in this.  
No. Not somehow. How else could someone simply disappear so suddenly without any traces?  
Essentially, they couldn't.  
Annabeth fell asleep to the thought of her boyfriend's goofy smile and the promise he made. Tomorrow.  
Tomorrow would come.  
Annabeth had no idea how long it would actually take.  
But it did come. 


	4. Chapter 4: Picnic With A Poodle

**I'm soooo sorry for the long wait! Life's been crazy lately. I always have my phone on me, so when I get an idea, I write it, and most of the time I post it on Wattpad first. So go check me out! I'm always active on there. My username over there is simply: Halfbloodkeeper**

**So this is a short little idea I came up with randomly. Hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it!**  
**If a certain character in this chapter confuses you because of its gender, refer to the bottom of page. If this makes no sense then ignore it.**  
**Also, note that I used an excerpt from ****_The Lightning Thief_**** but I changed the POV from first person to third. Enjoy and stay Persassy!**

"Percy!" Annabeth giggled uncontrollably.  
Percy loved it when she did that.  
So he continued to chase her around the blanket with blue frosting on his hands.  
Finally, he pinned her down. He dabbed her nose, leaving it noticeably blue.  
"You little -" Annabeth started, but was drowned out by her own giggles.  
Percy laughed, helping her up.  
Annabeth was attempting to lick the frosting off her nose. Her eyes were crossed, her brows scrunched in concentration.  
That was only something Percy would do. Maybe he was rubbing of on her.  
He grinned at the thought while grabbing a napkin to wipe his stained fingers.  
"I let you get me," Annabeth remarked, still smiling.  
"I know."  
They plopped down side by side, munching on peanut butter sandwiches and blue-dyed coke.  
It was nice to get away from their demigod lives for a while, and simply spend some time together.  
Percy _did _expect something to go wrong, but so far, so good.  
Key words: so far.  
If something strange were to happen, Percy figured it would be the odd monster attack, or maybe even some lazy god asking for "help." Apollo, maybe. Hermes. Hades. Really any divine being that has better things to do rather than retrieve dangerous (as in world ending) weapons or move a finger to erase something they aren't very fond of. Because, of course, that's what halfbloods are for.  
But what he didn't expect was a pink, curly-haired canine trampling over their (somewhat) beautiful set up.  
The poodle had come out of nowhere. It circled their picnic blanket, dodging the blue coke that was now splattered.  
Percy and Annabeth shared a look. Annabeth's eyes were wide. Percy simply raised an eyebrow.  
The dog sat on it's hunches in front of the couple, head tilted, as if expecting something.  
It barked, sending a clear message: give me some food.  
Annabeth's hand found its way to some bread, eyes still glued to the poodle, mouth agape.  
Percy finally voiced both of their thoughts.  
"Gladiola?"  
_Arff!_  
Annabeth handed him the bread. He lay down with it, wolfing it down, only occasionally stopping to lick his chops.  
Percy and Annabeth watched intently.  
They both knew they would get an explanation soon enough. Their minds were on other things.  
_Their first quest together._  
Just the sight of small Gladiola brought so many memories back. From the stolen lightning bolt to the giant cyclops' man eating sheep to the dam snack bar and even wrong turns in the Labyrinth.  
First kisses.  
Countless risks.  
Endless sacrifices.  
New friends.  
Old ones.  
Betrayals and goodbye's.  
Amnesia and tears.  
The pits of hell.  
Fatal flaws...  
All of it.  
Percy's mind flashed to that day long ago.

_"You can talk to animals?"_  
_Grover ignored the question. "Percy, meet Gladiola. Gladiola, Percy."_  
_Percy stared at Annabeth, figuring she'd crack up at this practical joke they were playing on him, but she looked deadly serious._  
_"I'm not saying hello to the poodle," he said. "Forget it."_  
_"Percy," Annabeth said. "I said hello to the poodle. You say hello to the poodle."_  
_The poodle growled._  
_He said hello to the poodle._

Percy reached for his Wise Girl's hand and intertwined their fingers.  
She looked at him, smiling slightly.  
They had been thinking about the same things.  
Annabeth nodded. They had come to a silent agreement.  
Percy cleared his throat.  
"So. Gladiola. Do you...need a place to stay?"

**So it's been a while since I've read TLT, so I did a little research on Gladiola the poodle. Apparently it's a boy. I believe it was mentioned in the book but, hey, I forget things. Didn't the owners mistake it for a girl or something? Idk.**  
**Comment your thoughts! Let me know what you think!**  
**Thanks for reading and stay tuned for next time!**


	5. Chapter 5: Old Friend

p dir="ltr"strongTwo updates and in one day! This is my apology for being inactive lately :(/strong/p  
p dir="ltr"strongBut, if we get good feedback, I'll be happy to get more chapters up ASAP. Thanks and stay Persassy!/strong/p  
p dir="ltr""Hey, Annabelle!"/p  
p dir="ltr"Annabeth sighed. Today was going to be a long /She stood at her locker at Ascendance High strong(A/N sorry terrible with names, and I didn't want her going to the same high school as Percy, so just roll with it) /strongshoving History and Algebra text books in carelessly. As much as it pained her to trash her usually pristine locker, her mind wasn't focused on the /Matt Sloan stood perched against the locker diagonal to /His wide frame and broad shoulders gave his appearance the look of a stereotype jock. His hands were shoved in his pockets and his smirked dripped with /Annabeth rolled her eyes. "What do you want, Sloan?"br /Matt's smirk dropped and he mock pouted. The action sent tingles down Annabeth's spine. She had seen this so many times before. But usually it warmed her /Percy's pouting was /This...was /"I thought we were at least at the first name stage." He covered his heart with his /"As soon as you start calling me by my real name, emSloan/em." She put emphasis on his last /This was how it always started. Matt would tease her in an annoying, bothersome kind of way, but eventually she would say something that angered him and he tended to resort to a bit of /Not that Annabeth couldn't drop him like a dead fly. She just never fought /She didn't know why she always stood there and took it. Something told her there was deeper reasoning to the bully's behavior. Something was just...emoff./em The Athena in her told her she should find out before humiliating him in front of the entire /But sometimes, Matt made it so hard to hold back. It seemed like he always knew what to say and when the worse times were. He could get to her, though Annabeth would never admit /She studied him, her calculating grey eyes analyzing the /"So Goldilocks...how's life with the evil step mom and two snobby sisters? Oh, wait. Wrong fairytale." Matt smiled as if his joke was that /In reality, it was downright /After mumbling something about them being "two brothers," Annabeth pushed past him and made her way to the door of the /But apparently Matt was no where near /"Hey, Goldilocks! Where you going?"br /Annabeth but her tongue as she came to a halt. br /She turned slowly. "Where do you emthink /emI'm going, genius?" she /Matt scowled. Then he raised an eyebrow. "I'm sure your 'boyfriend' is on his way. He must be emdying /emto see you," he /She had no idea what rumor was going around about her love life, nor did she care as she came to a /A rather rash one, she thought, but she was sick of his /Bringing Percy into this matter was the final /"What is your emproblem/em, Matt? Don't you have anything better to do?"br /Matt hesitated. "I...why do emyou/em care, Chase?" So much for first /Annabeth scoffed. "Why do I care? All you do is follow me around with your lame comebacks and big head. You are emextremely/em annoying at the least. I'm sick of having to pretend that you're the one in control here," she huffed. Annabeth was done playing the victim. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm sure my boyfriend emis/em dying to see me, so I must be on my way." She gathered her composure and began to move away form a dumb founded /But he recollected himself quickly, shooting a hand out to stop /A crowd had gathered now. They watched the bully intently, waiting to see how he would finish this /Annabeth glanced around, unsurprised but disappointed at how unwilling people were to step /She absentmindedly rolled up her /Matt caught the gesture. "Ooh, tough girl, huh? Do you really want to fight me?"br /Annabeth shook her head. "No one should ever emwant /emto fight, Matt," she said, almost apologetically. "But you're asking for it."br /Matt /His smile dropped when a split second later he received a blow to the stomach. He looked up at Annabeth in disbelief. She had never fought back /He attempted a punch to her face, but she easily dodged. Before Matt had even pulled his fist back, Annabeth swiped his legs out from underneath /He landed hard on his back, the wind knocked out of him. But Annabeth wasn't /All the hits she'd taken from him for the last year committed to memory. Anger boiled in her stomach, and all reasoning was pushed to the back of her mind. One word repeated in her mind: /As she went in for the last hit, one that would no doubt leave some serious damage, someone stepped out in front of Matt's /"Alright, Annabeth. I think he's learned his lesson." The voice sounded vaguely familiar to Matt, but in his dazed state, nothing came to /Annabeth sighed. "Fine." Then she turned to Matt. She smiled sweetly. "Looks like Goldilocks beat the Big Bad Wolf." Then she put a hand up to her mouth, her face darkening. "Oops. Wrong fairytale."/p  
p dir="ltr"While Annabeth straightened her blouse, a callused hand reached down to help Matt up. Matt tentatively accepted it, allowing himself to be pulled up by a muscled /He brushed himself off. His hands froze in midair when he saw the couple standing in front of /His jaw went /Percy Jackson had his arm around Annabeth's shoulders. He wore a lopsided grin and his sea green eyes sparkled. "It's been a while, Matt. Still up to the old business I see. Didn't Annabeth's first hit give you enough of a warning?"br /Matt looked at Annabeth. He narrowed his eyes. He definitely saw the resemblance between her and the girl who dared to hit him years ago. This was emher?/embr /Annabeth studied him once more. Realization suddenly slapped her in the face. She smiled thinking about how stupid she had been. br /Matt blinked. "Jackson?"br /"The one and only."br /He pointed at Annabeth. "And you're -"br /Annabeth cut him off with a slap to the face. "emThat's /emfor messing with my boyfriend." Percy stifled a /Annabeth slapped Matt once more, but Percy spoke before she could. "And emthat's /emfor annoying Wise Girl." Before Matt could protest or Annabeth could continue her assault, Percy planted his lips against /Matt took this time to look at his "old friend." He had grown much taller, and as much as Matt hated to admit it, stronger-looking. You could tell he worked /Percy pulled away. "Sorry. I was just dying to see you."/p  
p dir="ltr"In a way, Matt was grateful Percy had decided that moment to lock lips with Annabeth. Because Annabeth was so immersed in his presence that it didn't matter Matt was within punching /Percy saluted Matt. Although Percy played it cool, Matt saw a much deeper message in his eyes: emstay away from her, or I'll make sure you wish you had. /embr /"Nice seeing you." Percy grabbed Annabeth's hand. "Hope you learned your lesson!" he called over his /Matt stood in utter /"What a small world," he muttered to himself, rubbing the red oval that was starting to form on his cheek./p  
p dir="ltr"strongHeyyy/strongstrong! So I'll be honest - when I first started writing this, I totally forgot that Annabeth had already met Matt. And in the middle of the chapter I was like /strongstrong'schist/strongstrong, I have to include that.' So I hope it runs smoothly and makes sense./strongbr /strongI know VERY few people are actually reading this, but I still have a question:/strongbr /strongShould I make one of those one shots where no one at Percy's school believes he has a girlfriend, and then their reactions when they meet her? I feel like this is everywhere and I thought I could give it a shot./strongbr /strongPlease, please, please leave a comment, vote, or anything of the sort./strongbr /strongSorry for the long A/N, but until next time!/strongbr /strongStay amazhang!/strongbr /strong~Grace/strong/p 


	6. Chapter 6: Old Friend

**Two updates in one day! This is my apology for being a little inactive lately :/ If I get some good feedback, though, I'll definitely try harder to get everything worked out and running smoothly. Thanks and stay Persassy!**

"Hey, Annabelle!"

Annabeth sighed. Today was going to be a long day.  
She stood at her locker at Ascendance High **(A/N sorry terrible with names, and I didn't want her going to the same high school as Percy, so just roll with it) **shoving History and Algebra text books in carelessly. As much as it pained her to trash her usually pristine locker, her mind wasn't focused on the thought.  
Matt Sloan stood perched against the locker diagonal to hers.  
His wide frame and broad shoulders gave his appearance the look of a stereotype jock. His hands were shoved in his pockets and his smirked dripped with amusement.  
Annabeth rolled her eyes. "What do you want, Sloan?"  
Matt's smirk dropped and he mock pouted. The action sent tingles down Annabeth's spine. She had seen this so many times before. But usually it warmed her heart.  
Percy's pouting was adorable.  
This...was not.  
"I thought we were at least at the first name stage." He covered his heart with his hand.  
"As soon as you start calling me by my real name, _Sloan_." She put emphasis on his last name.  
This was how it always started. Matt would tease her in an annoying, bothersome kind of way, but eventually she would say something that angered him and he tended to resort to a bit of violence.  
Not that Annabeth couldn't drop him like a dead fly. She just never fought back.  
She didn't know why she always stood there and took it. Something told her there was deeper reasoning to the bully's behavior. Something was just..._off._ The Athena in her told her she should find out before humiliating him in front of the entire school.  
But sometimes, Matt made it so hard to hold back. It seemed like he always knew what to say and when the worse times were. He could get to her, though Annabeth would never admit it.  
She studied him, her calculating grey eyes analyzing the situation.  
"So Goldilocks...how's life with the evil step mom and two snobby sisters? Oh, wait. Wrong fairytale." Matt smiled as if his joke was that amusing.  
In reality, it was downright lame.  
After mumbling something about them being "two brothers," Annabeth pushed past him and made her way to the door of the school.  
But apparently Matt was no where near finished.  
"Hey, Goldilocks! Where you going?"  
Annabeth but her tongue as she came to a halt.  
She turned slowly. "Where do you _think _I'm going, genius?" she muttered.  
Matt scowled. Then he raised an eyebrow. "I'm sure your 'boyfriend' is on his way. He must be _dying _to see you," he mocked.  
She had no idea what rumor was going around about her love life, nor did she care as she came to a decision.  
A rather rash one, she thought, but she was sick of his shenanigans.  
Bringing Percy into this matter was the final straw.  
"What is your _problem_, Matt? Don't you have anything better to do?"  
Matt hesitated. "I...why do _you_ care, Chase?" So much for first names.  
Annabeth scoffed. "Why do I care? All you do is follow me around with your lame comebacks and big head. You are _extremely_ annoying at the least. I'm sick of having to pretend that you're the one in control here," she huffed. Annabeth was done playing the victim. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm sure my boyfriend _is_ dying to see me, so I must be on my way." She gathered her composure and began to move away form a dumb founded Matt.  
But he recollected himself quickly, shooting a hand out to stop her.  
A crowd had gathered now. They watched the bully intently, waiting to see how he would finish this off.  
Annabeth glanced around, unsurprised but disappointed at how unwilling people were to step up.  
She absentmindedly rolled up her sleeves.  
Matt caught the gesture. "Ooh, tough girl, huh? Do you really want to fight me?"  
Annabeth shook her head. "No one should ever _want _to fight, Matt," she said, almost apologetically. "But you're asking for it."  
Matt laughed.  
His smile dropped when a split second later he received a blow to the stomach. He looked up at Annabeth in disbelief. She had never fought back before.  
He attempted a punch to her face, but she easily dodged. Before Matt had even pulled his fist back, Annabeth swiped his legs out from underneath him.  
He landed hard on his back, the wind knocked out of him. But Annabeth wasn't done.  
All the hits she'd taken from him for the last year committed to memory. Anger boiled in her stomach, and all reasoning was pushed to the back of her mind. One word repeated in her mind: revenge.  
As she went in for the last hit, one that would no doubt leave some serious damage, someone stepped out in front of Matt's figure.  
"Alright, Annabeth. I think he's learned his lesson." The voice sounded vaguely familiar to Matt, but in his dazed state, nothing came to mind.  
Annabeth sighed. "Fine." Then she turned to Matt. She smiled sweetly. "Looks like Goldilocks beat the Big Bad Wolf." Then she put a hand up to her mouth, her face darkening. "Oops. Wrong fairytale."

While Annabeth straightened her blouse, a callused hand reached down to help Matt up. Matt tentatively accepted it, allowing himself to be pulled up by a muscled arm.  
He brushed himself off. His hands froze in midair when he saw the couple standing in front of him.  
His jaw went slack.  
Percy Jackson had his arm around Annabeth's shoulders. He wore a lopsided grin and his sea green eyes sparkled. "It's been a while, Matt. Still up to the old business I see. Didn't Annabeth's first hit give you enough of a warning?"  
Matt looked at Annabeth. He narrowed his eyes. He definitely saw the resemblance between her and the girl who dared to hit him years ago. This was _her?_  
Annabeth studied him once more. Realization suddenly slapped her in the face. She smiled thinking about how stupid she had been.  
Matt blinked. "Jackson?"  
"The one and only."  
He pointed at Annabeth. "And you're -"  
Annabeth cut him off with a slap to the face. "_That's _for messing with my boyfriend." Percy stifled a laugh.  
Annabeth slapped Matt once more, but Percy spoke before she could. "And _that's _for annoying Wise Girl." Before Matt could protest or Annabeth could continue her assault, Percy planted his lips against hers.  
Matt took this time to look at his "old friend." He had grown much taller, and as much as Matt hated to admit it, stronger-looking. You could tell he worked out.  
Percy pulled away. "Sorry. I was just dying to see you."

In a way, Matt was grateful Percy had decided that moment to lock lips with Annabeth. Because Annabeth was so immersed in his presence that it didn't matter Matt was within punching range.  
Percy saluted Matt. Although Percy played it cool, Matt saw a much deeper message in his eyes: _stay away from her, or I'll make sure you wish you had. _  
"Nice seeing you." Percy grabbed Annabeth's hand. "Hope you learned your lesson!" he called over his shoulder.  
Matt stood in utter disbelief.  
"What a small world," he muttered to himself, rubbing the red oval that was starting to form on his cheek.

**Heyyy****! So I'll be honest - when I first started writing this, I totally forgot that Annabeth had already met Matt. And in the middle of the chapter I was like ****'schist****, I have to include that.' So I hope it runs smoothly and makes sense.**  
**I know VERY few people are actually reading this, but I still have a question:**  
**Should I make one of those one shots where no one at Percy's school believes he has a girlfriend, and then their reactions when they meet her? I feel like this is everywhere and I thought I could give it a shot.**  
**Please, please, please leave a comment, vote, or anything of the sort.**  
**Sorry for the long A/N, but until next time!**  
**Stay amazhang!**

**~Grace**


	7. Chapter 6: Guilt (PART ONE)

Percy had a lot on his mind.

The war with Gaia was finally over.  
He could finally focus on school, life, and especially, Annabeth.

Currently, the couple stood outside of the forest at Camp Halfblood, their weapons drawn.

Both of them had wanted to get some practice in, and Annabeth, albeit reluctant to admit, needed practice with her new dagger.

She came at him, her weapon's blade down, readying to strike. She attempted an uppercut.

Percy brought up Riptide and easily parried. Annabeth was an extremely skilled fighter, and Percy was a very experienced swordsman.

It was a good matchup.

Annabeth wiped a bead of sweat from her forehead and smiled. "Just like old times, huh?"

Percy returned the smile. "Yeah. Old times."

They continued like that for the next few minutes: slice, block, strike, parry.

It came naturally for Percy.

Slice.

Block.

Strike.

Parry.

Slice.

_Grrrr__._

Block.

Percy's head snapped to the woods where he had heard the all-too-familiar growl.

Annabeth saw her opening and knocked Riptide from Percy's hands swiftly before sheathing her dagger and turning to face the forest.

Percy didn't even flinch. "Should we check it out?"

Annabeth nodded. "Better us than some newbie."

He agreed.

And boy, did he wish he hadn't.

_BOB SAYS HELLO ~_

Five hellhounds.

How they got in the border?

Zeus only knows.

Annabeth drew her dagger and crouched. Percy knew how much she despised not knowing things, and he could practically see the gears turning in her head.

He reached for the pen that had reappeared in his pocket, uncapping it. "This should be fun," he muttered.

The couple advanced without a word. Knowing each other for so long had that effect. So many years of fighting alongside each other resulted in something similar to telepathy.

He knew what he had to do.

She knew what she had to do.

Two hellhounds dove at Annabeth, while three directed their attention towards Percy.

Percy hated killing hellhounds. Each one reminded him too much of Ms. O'Leary. And his fatal flaw didn't help much either, constantly getting in the way.

The first hellhound of the three was foolish enough to charge at him when he was on full alert.

Percy brought up his sword and slammed the blade into it's side.

Although the tip didn't make contact, the beast was thrown to the ground, still alive, but shaken up.

The other two were smarter. They advanced slowly, pressing in from two different sides.

Percy stole a glance at Annabeth, who had already taken down one hound. The second one circled her, but he knew she had it under control.

He focused on his own problems. Two against one - not counting the very much alive one that was already getting to it's feet.

He needed the upper hand. But there wasn't a lake, river, or stream anywhere nearby.

He'd have to play fair.

Both hellhounds pounced.

Percy ducked and rolled forward. He raised his sword above him, point up, as he moved under one of the hounds.  
He closed his eyes, wishing it's whines didn't sound so similar to Ms. O'Leary's.

One down. Two to go.

The one he'd knocked aside earlier charged. It's claws met the skin on his shoulder right before he had the chance to dodge. He winced, but used his sword to throw the hellhound once again.

It landed on its side with an ear splitting squeal.

Percy brought his sword up for the kill. He made the mistake of looking into it's eyes.

Beyond the dark, black pits of hunger was a small plea for mercy.

And so he hesitated.

And that was an even bigger mistake.

Strong, rough arms wrapped around his torso and a blade was brought to his throat. Riptide fell to the ground.

"_This _is the great Perseus Jackson? Can't even finish a fight properly?" a deep, throaty voice boomed from behind him. The giant figure lowered his head. "Time to die, little hero," it hissed in his ear.

Percy ignored the taunts. His eyes found Annabeth.

She was now surrounded by three hellhounds. Her eyes were wide with surprise as she stared at Percy, still crouched in a battle stance.

He gave her one of his goofy, lopsided reassuring smiles, and her eyes narrowed in determination. She nodded slightly.

"Who are you?" she asked his captor.

A slow, amused laugh was her answer. "That doesn't really matter, now does it?" He whistled, and all three hellhounds sat on their haunches. "But, if you must know, I'm a mere bounty hunter."

"You're a cyclops."

"Your point?"

Annabeth pursed her lips. "Who do you work for and how did you get here?" she demanded.

"Full of questions, now, aren't we? I work for myself. And as for how I got here...well, it sure wouldn't be nice of me to reveal my inside man. Surely you would understand, daughter of Athena."

The dogs were getting restless now.  
Percy looked for a way out of the situation he was in.

He came up with nothing.

In other words, it was up to Annabeth.

"Enough talk," the cyclops said, tightening his grip on the knife. "It's time to see what you're capable of...or else you can say goodbye to your friend here." Percy could almost hear the evil smile in this guy's voice.

Annabeth tensed. She raised her dagger.

The cyclops let loose another deafening whistle, and the hellhounds eagerly charged at Annabeth.

Percy had never felt so helpless. The fight was mostly a blur to him, but in less than a minute there was one less hound and Annabeth had an ugly gash on her forehead.

She ducked as the two hellhounds pounced, and they ended up crashing into each other mid-flight.

She quickly finished them both off. As she turned back to Percy and the "bounty hunter," Percy had a strange urge that told him the fight wasn't over. He wanted to tell Annabeth to stay alert.

Not to let her guard down.

But she didn't see it coming.

Percy watched in horror as another hellhound came out of hiding in the forest and knocked Annabeth to the ground.

It wouldn't have mattered as much if her head hadn't landed on a good chunk of schist **(haha I'm so funny).**

Annabeth lay unconscious, completely vulnerable to the now advancing hellhound.

Anger boiled in Percy's stomach. She was _not _going to go down like this.

While the cyclops was focused on the soon-to-be over fight, Percy swiftly uncapped Riptide and used it to pry the knife away from his throat.

He disarmed the monster using a technique taught to him long ago, and, without hesitation, stabbed him straight through the heart.

A gutteral scream ripped through the trees.

But Percy turned away. The hellhound was almost on top of Annabeth now.

He intercepted it and threw it to the ground. This time, he killed it, no uncertainty.

Percy had no idea what mad force allowed him to take down these monsters so quickly.

_Love is a powerful force. It can make you do crazy things, _Aphrodite had once said.

He reminded himself never to get on her bad side.

He knelt next to Annabeth's unmoving figure.

Percy knew she'd be fine - a little nectar and ambrosia would do it - but Percy felt the familiar, unresistable feeling of guilt burst in his chest.

As he picked her up bridle style, it was like a wildfire, spreading through his being.

His veins flowed with guilt, and his mind went to dark places.

With each step, a new memory surfaced. All the times Annabeth had gotten hurt, whether it be a scrape to the knee or a knife to her gut.

It all hit him at once.

Everything was _his _fault.

He reached the end of the forest, and called for some Apollo kids.

As they made their way to the infirmary, he stayed by Annabeth's side the entire time. But his thoughts were elsewhere.

**Ooookay****! That's it for part one. I felt like doing a bit more of a serious one, so all that will be in part two.**


	8. Chapter 6: Guilt (PART TWO)

**Hope you enjoy this part two, and if you have any oneshot ideas that you want executed, literally anything, comment it. Don't hesitate. Even if you're reading this a while after it's published. Just go ahead. It's harmless, I promise.**

**Onward!**

Annabeth's head hurt.

The slight headache had been nagging at her for the past five minutes, and eventually it urged her awake.

She slowly opened her eyes, afraid of what she might find.

Everything came rushing back to her, much too fast for her liking.

The hellhounds. The cyclops bounty hunter. His threats to take Percy away from her. Killing the three hounds.

And then...nothing.

Her mind drew up blank.

When her vision focused, she didn't move the rest of her body. The figure that was hunched over her didn't sense she was awake, and she wanted to keep it that way until she gathered more information.

Her eyes scanned the room she was in, and she allowed her mind to relax when she realized she was in CHB's infirmary.

So then...

Percy.

It was Percy.

As she readied herself to alert him of her consciousness, a muffled sob sounded from his body. It shook with his cries, and Annabeth's heart wrenched.

Why in Hades was he crying?

Clearly she wasn't hurt too badly, though enough to knock her out. Plus, this had happened before and Percy was never like this.

So why was the raven haired boy grasping her hand like it was his lifeline?

Her hands found their way to his tousled hair, stroking it softly.

"Shh. Everything's okay. We're okay. It's gonna be alright." She continued to whisper things like that until the final sob died away.

"What's wrong?" she whispered.

He lifted his head and wiped at his eyes, rather sheepishly. "I'm sorry Annabeth."

Worry wrapped it's stingy fingers around her heart. "Sorry? Why're you sorry?"

"I messed up. I messed up so bad."

She waited patiently for him to elaborate.

"Every single time you're exposed to danger, and I can't help you, you get hurt. Every single knock to the head or scrape to the knee - it's all my fault! I'm so sorry. And then in Tartarus––"

She cut him off. Annabeth was completely and utterly taken aback. She was not expecting him to apologize for something as..._silly _as this.

"Oh...Seaweed Brain. Look at me." She tilted his chin so that grey met green. "_None _of that was your fault. And that time in..._there_...when you got a little out of control––"

"I could see how much I scared you, Annabeth. It was so...unlike me. And when you looked at me––it was so different. I don't want to do that again."

"And you won't. I'll admit, you had me scared for a second, but all that matters is that you came to your senses. It was your instinct - to protect us when we were half dead. You weren't yourself. I knew that. I never held it against you, and I don't now."

Percy studied her. He looked deep into her eyes, seemingly searching for the smallest hint of a lie.

Annabeth could tell he wanted to believe it. So badly.

She laced her fingers with his. "Have I ever lied to you?" she whispered.

He buried his head in her shoulder. "Never."

"So you understand that you've done your absolute best to keep me safe? And that sometimes, things don't always go as planned. Look how far we've come, Percy. Together. As crazy as it sounds, I wouldn't be anywhere if it weren't for you."

Percy's grip on her hand tightened. "Really?" he asked, disbelief dripping off his words.

"I swear on the River Styx."

It was silent for a long time.

Annabeth rarely got to see Percy's vulnerable side. Usually the situation was reversed, as much as she hated to admit it, and she'd be the one crying in his lap.

It was her turn to be strong for him.

Percy took a deep breath. "Annabeth?"

"Seaweed Brain."

"I swear on the River Styx that I'll do my best to keep you safe. Forever."

Tears collected in her eyes. No one had ever cared this much for her. Not Luke, or Thalia, or even her own father had ever said something so powerful to her before.

Her stubborn Kelp Head had said it.

She struggled to find the correct words as she wrapped her arms around his strong, comforting figure.

"I know you will."

**There's part two!**  
**Sorry if they seem a little OOC, I just feel like something like this could happen after the war and after Tartarus.**  
**I hope to update soon, stay amazhang you piperfect demigods!**  
**Peace out in ****demigodishness**** and all that 3**  
**~ Grace**


	9. Chapter 7: Sweatshirt

**Hey demigods!**  
**I'm so so so so sorry for the wait for this one shot.**  
**This one is quite short, but I thought it was cute and I needed to update, so here we are :)**  
**Enjoy 3**

_~ Flashback_

"Jason, do you think you could control the weather and make it a bit warmer?"

"If I were going to do that, don't you think I would've done it by now?"

"Never quite sure when it comes to you."

Annabeth shivered. She, Percy, Jason, and Piper had gone on a little "double date."

Technically, they had been taking a message to Camp Jupiter, but once they had left they had stopped for dinner.

Now, they stood by a lake, stomachs full.

The moon reflected off of the water, and from the bridge they stood on, Annabeth had a nice view.

The only problem was the cold. It was _freezing_.

She slipped her hand into Percy's.

He looked down at her and grinned, twining his fingers with hers.

Annabeth didn't know when he had outgrown her. If she were honest, she liked it. When they hugged, they fit perfectly together, and he always rested his head on hers. It made her feel safe.

But she was stubborn. So she'd never tell him that.

A gust of chill wind whipped round her face.

She shivered once more.

Percy took notice this time, it seemed.

He shrugged off his grey sweatshirt and held it out for her to take.

Annabeth smiled.

She slipped it over her head, immediately welcoming the salty smell of the ocean.

The warmth that engulfed her made her feel safe, just like she did when she was in Percy's arms.

Percy draped his arm over her shoulder.

"Much better," she told him.

He planted a soft kiss on the top of her head.

~ _End__ of flashback_

Annabeth was having an awful day.  
First, she blanked out in English class, only to realize her favorite teacher had called on her three times.

Then, she spilled coke all over her favorite shirt.

After that, she came home to an empty house, the rest of her family out.

Ultimately...she was missing Percy.

She had rolled her sleeves up and tried to take her mind off of him.

But she found herself in the kitchen, looking at a recipe for chocolate chip cookies and wondering if Helen kept any blue food coloring on hand.

When she couldn't find any, she gave up.

She went to her room and flopped on her bed.

Her eyes found their way to her office chair, where her favorite sweatshirt draped over the side.

Annabeth got up from her bed.

As proven multiple times, it was almost impossible to get the raven haired boy off her mind.

So, she reasoned, why not miss him to the fullest?

She threw on the sweatshirt.

It was almost like Percy was there, with her. How she longed to hug him, to hear his voice call 'Wise Girl,' to feel his soft lips against hers.

But he was in New York, and she wouldn't see him for a while.

The best she could do was talk to him through IMs––

That was it!

Annabeth opened her desk drawer and flipped a drachma into her palm. She let the faucet in her bathroom run, drawing the blinds up.

After reciting the usual speech type of offering, she requested, "Percy Jackson."

The back of Percy's head came into view. He was in his room, at his own desk, pencil in hand.

He seemed to be concentrating quite hard on something.

Annabeth's heart warmed as she realized it was his homework.

"Percy," she smiled.

His head perked up, and he turned around, a huge grin plastered across his face, reaching his ears.

"Nice sweatshirt, Wise Girl."

**Okay, so that's it!**  
**Not exactly proud of this one, but I figured I made you wait long enough.**  
**I'll try to update soon - leave a vote and comment your thoughts!**  
**Peace out in demigodishness and all that ;)**  
**~ Grace **


	10. Chapter 8: Mission Accomplished

Percy was bored.

Although Camp was full of things to do, Percy found himself looking for Annabeth. He was always happy to spend time with her, even if she wasn't paying much attention to him. Her company was enough.

Besides, he'd already climbed the rock wall, taught a sword fighting class, and even helped the satyrs chase down a runaway grain plant (don't ask).

Percy couldn't find Annabeth anywhere - the arena, the amphitheatre, the stables, even Thalia's pine.

Some instinct moved him to check his watch.

11:30! Of course! She should be teaching a class at the Big House in 5 minutes.

Percy was in the volleyball courts anyway, so it was just a quick walk there.

He made his way up the stairs and onto the porch. He knew he couldn't stop Annabeth's class, but he _could_ join in.

Percy smirked as he pushed open the door.

"Ah, Percy," Chiron greeted.

"Hey, Chiron! Uh...where's Annabeth?" Percy did in fact notice that all the campers of Annabeth's class were there, but instead of her being at the head of them, there sat Chiron.

"She didn't tell you?" Then Chiron mumbled to himself, "well, I suppose not. That's what bed rest does to you." He raised his voice once more. "She's out sick."

Percy must have let the worry seep onto his face, because Chiron quickly assured him.

"I wouldn't worry too much, it's only a cold. She just needs a few days of rest is all."

Percy let a sigh of relief slip through his lips. "Oh. That's good."

As he turned to go, he called out over this shoulder, "Bye Chiron!"

Percy now had a new mission: Keep _Annabeth_ company.

Percy made his way to Cabin 6 - most of the Athena kids should be in classes or teaching them, so that's where Annabeth would be resting. He knew how much she hated the crowded infirmary, plus she hated taking attention away from all the other patients.

Percy approached the Athena cabin. He knocked softly, concerned that Annabeth may be asleep.

When he heard a distracted, "Come in," he slowly pushed the door open.

Annabeth sat on her bunk, propped up on a mountain of pillows, eyes glued to the screen of her laptop.

Percy sat on the edge of the bed. "Hey, Wise Girl."

Annabeth's head popped up. "Oh! Percy!"

He held out his hands and smirked. "The one and only."

Annabeth pouted. "As much as I want the company, I don't want to get you sick too."

Percy shrugged. He stood up, plopping down next to Annabeth instead. "I think I can handle it."

Annabeth smiled. "Well, since you're here..."

He nodded. "Go ahead."

And so, Annabeth proceeded to go on about her newest architecture related project, a gleam in her eye.

Of course, Percy was paying attention, he just wasn't..._listening_.

As she spoke, Percy watched the way the light from her laptop reflected off of her nose, and deepened the passionate sparkle in her grey eyes.

The way a lock of curly hair would fall in her face as she leaned down to point at something on her computer, and how she'd subconsciously but furiously tuck it behind her ear.

Even the way she'd bite her lip before correcting herself, and then quickly glance up into Percy's own eyes to make sure he followed.

"I'm thinking the pillars will help the beams support here..." she was saying.

The funny thing was, if Annabeth had asked him , he could relay every last word she had said.

It was an incredible thing.

_Annabeth_ was an incredible thing.

She lay her head on his shoulder after a while, still talking.

Percy nodded along, wrapping his arm around her curled body.

Eventually, she nodded off to sleep, her laptop slipping from her lap.

Percy closed the computer, setting it on the bookshelf beside him. He gently slipped out from underneath Annabeth, lowering her into a more comfortable position on her bed.

He draped a blanket over her body and brushed her hair away from her forehead, softly kissing it.

As he began to walk out of her cabin, he heard a groggy, "night, Seaweed Brain," sound from behind him.

Mission accomplished.

**So so so so sorry for the wait! I've had a lot on my plate the past few days, and had half of this oneshot written for like a week, and I finally finished it.**

**So I hope you enjoyed!**

**Stay amazhang!**

**Peace out in demigodishness and all that ;)**


	11. Chapter 9: April Fool's

**What's up demigods?**

**Yes. I ****_do _****know that it's not April Fool's. In fact, it's far from it. But this idea randomly came into my head, so I wrote it.**

**I've said it many times and I'll say it again––not too proud of this one, but it'll do.**

**Enjoy!**

"April fool's, Leo's cool, Percy's still in bed..." Leo sang as he rapped on the Poseidon cabin's door.

He waited about ten seconds before pushing it open himself. "Hey, Water Boy! Wake––Percy?"

Percy sat on his bed, fully clothed and ready for the day. For some odd reason, he was staring dejectedly at his palms.

Leo moved in front of him and waved his hands in his face. "Perrrrcy."

Percy's head snapped up. "Um, what – huh?"

"Dude, you, like, totally blanked out there. Come on. _We've_ got a class to teach, remember? Chiron finally let us collab," Leo said with a mischievous smirk.

Percy laughed nervously. "Er, yeah. And who might you be?"

Leo blinked. "Are we really doing this? I'm Leo Mcshizzle Man Bad Boy Supreme, the one and only. Shall I go on?"

Percy shook his head. "No, no that's good. Now...who am _I_?"

Leo waited for Percy to burst out with an _April_ _Fool's_! that never came. "Ha ha very funny, Water Boy. But seriously, we're gonna be late."

Percy stared blankly at Leo, which Leo found odd. For two specific reasons. One, he didn't even scold him for calling him Water Boy, and two, Percy's eyes looked... different. They were devoid of any emotion, a blank canvas usually full of adventure and a gleam of trouble.

"Perce? You okay?"

Percy looked around. "No. No I am not okay," he concluded.

Leo thought for a moment. "Yeah, you're kidding. Fine. You got me. Now _please_ don't make me late for this class. I've been planning it for forever!"

Percy allowed himself to be pulled to his feet by Leo. "Hey, Mcshizzle Man whatever-whatever? Can you please tell me what's going on?" He yanked his arm from Leo's grasp. "Where am I? _Who_ am I?"

That was the moment when Leo knew Percy was being absolutely truthful. Because he would _never_ call him even part of the nickname Leo had given himself. Even for a super awesome April Fool's joke.

"Oh. Okay so, um, you're Percy, and we're at Camp Halfblood."

Once again, Percy stared blankly at Leo.

Leo shook his head, exasperated. "Just wait here. Stay. I'll be right back."

And with that, he bolted out the door.

_**Percy**_

Not even the vaguest hint of a memory was left in his mind.

Percy had forgotten everything.

At least now he knew he was Percy, and that he was at a camp for some kind of Halfblood?

This was getting frustrating.

When Leo returned, he wasn't alone.

A beautiful girl stood beside him. Blonde curls were collected in a ponytail, and as her deep, calculating grey eyes studied him, Percy suddenly felt uncomfortable.

He stuck out his hand awkwardly. "Hi. I'm Percy."

The girl let it hang there. "Drop the act, Seaweed Brain, I've got somewhere to be."

Percy pulled his hand back, hurt. "Look, I don't know what your problem is. What is it with you guys? I'm not acting, and it's not a joke. Come on."

Annabeth's eyes softened the tiniest bit. Her lip quivered ever so slightly as she said, "Percy, I really don't have time for this! You got me, now you can stop."

Leo stepped in. "Annabeth, I think he's telling the truth."

"Thank you!" Percy exclaimed.

Annabeth tensed. "No. This is a joke." She laughed nervously. "Great job guys. You really had me there. Please stop now."

Percy look at her with pity in his eyes, even though _he_ was the one completely clueless. "I'm sorry, um, Annabeth. I can't."

Her smile slowly melted off of her face, replaced with an expression of pure terror. "Not again. No no no," she mumbled.

"Again?"

Leo nodded. "This isn't the first time you've gone blank. But the first time you at least remembered..." he hesitated. "Anyways, the big H –"

"The big H?"

"Hera."

Annabeth's head shot up, faster than you could say Fadlan's Falafel. "Hera! I swear, if she did this––"

Leo thought for a moment. "Could be. But why? He's here, isn't he? There's no reason to." After a moment of silence, Leo notified them he was going to find Chiron, and slipped out the door.

Annabeth bit her lip, which was now in full-quiver-mode. "It's fine. You're fine. Everything's fine."

"I'm not so sure it is." Percy couldn't help but say.

Annabeth glared at him.

He squirmed around nervously. "Uh, I mean, yeah, everything's...fine."

Annabeth stared at him for a good minute.

Then the dam broke.

She began to cry like there was no tomorrow (which was quite possible) and eventually, wrapped her arms around him in a hug.

Percy tentatively hugged back, afraid of what this girl was capable of.

She whispered in between sobs. "I don't want this again, Seaweed Brain. You're supposed to be okay. We're supposed to be fine. It's all supposed to work out now."

Percy listened, comforting her as much as he knew how. But as hard as he tried, he couldn't remember.

When Annabeth didn't settle down, he gently whispered, "Hey, don't cry. We'll fix this. I'm not exactly sure how, but I promise I'll remember you. I just...I just need a little time."

Annabeth nodded against his chest, sniffling. "I'm sorry. This is embarrassing."

"Nah. I'm sure I've dealt with worse. Of course, I don't exactly know..."

Annabeth gave him a sad smile. "Thanks."

Percy nodded. "Anytime."

Then a fierce look enveloped Annabeth's stone eyes. She turned to Percy. "I know Hera did this. She's the only..._goddess_ who'd dare. When I get my hands on her––"

Laughter filled the air, and Percy got a metallic taste in his mouth.

A bright flash of light caused him to cover his eyes with one of his hands, the other instinctively finding it's way into Annabeth's. She looked up at him through squinted eyes and smiled, just the smallest bit.

When the air cleared, a middle aged woman **(A/N:guys**** I forgot how Hera was described)** stood in front of them. She smiled, almost kindly. "You'll what?" she asked Annabeth.

Annabeth growled, stepping forward, but the woman just laughed.

"I was informed this is called an 'April Fool's.' It is quite fun."

Annabeth glowered. "April Fool's? What the Hades is _wrong_ with you?!"

Annabeth began to move towards the lady, but Percy protectively pulled her back. He got the feeling this woman was not to be messed with.

"Ah, Percy, almost forgot about you. Smart of you to hold that daughter of Athena back." She snapped her fingers.

Memory after memory flooded back into his mind, bringing with it a whirlwind of emotions.

By the time he received every last memory, he was seething. "My turn," he said simply, charging after Hera.

This time Annabeth held Percy back.

But with a kiss.

**I** **can just imagine Hera sneaking out of there with a smile on her face, fist bumping Aphrodite on her way out XD**

**I know towards the end it got pretty choppy, but I did this off of a whim randomly one night.**

**Hope you enjoyed, leave a vote and comment!**

**Peace out in demigodishness and all that! ;)**


	12. Chapter 10: Hera is an ugly beast

It was dark.

Really, really dark.

The scent of sulfur and blood wafted through the air.

Annabeth wasn't sure where she was, or how she got there, but her natural instinct told her something was off.

As far as she could tell, she was alone.

_Alone._

The word quickened her heart beat.

Annabeth had been a fairly independent individual not too long ago. But ever since Tartarus, Annabeth liked to keep someone (preferably Percy) by her side.

Her calculating grey eyes went from side to side, but it was no use. Years of training and hardship, as useful as they were, did her no good when there was no way to see.

_Helpless_ was a good word for it. Now she knew what her enemies felt when she wielded her Yankees cap.

"Hello?" she called into the blanket of darkness. She knew it was a bad idea. You should never make the first move when you were at a disadvantage, metaphorically or not.

But what harm could it do? She was getting nowhere anyways.

"Hello?" She raised her voice more this time. "Where––"

Incoherent mumbling drifted into her field of hearing. It sounded faintly familiar, but the words were too muffled for Annabeth to pinpoint it.

As it got closer, she crouched apprehensively. "Who are you?" As an afterthought, she added, "_Where _are you?"

A black silhouette entered the corner of her vision. She whipped around, her mind already running through the possibilities of what it could be.

The moment she laid eyes on the ugly beast, she wished she hadn't.

"Hera?"

But she didn't receive a response. At least, there was no response to her question.

Hera gave her a mouthful, throwing a hurricane of words at Annabeth at such a rapid pace, she was only able to catch a few words.

"Take––"

"Forever––"

"Gone."

Annabeth shook her head, covering her ears. "Hera! What is going on?" she screamed over the whirlwind of words.

Annabeth blinked, and Hera materialized right in front of her.

"Suffer––"

"Love––"

"Gone."

A strong, chilling wind pushed Annabeth to her knees, urging her hair out of its ponytail. She'd never been in a tornado, but she had imagined it feeling like this.

"Hera, stop!"

And just like that, everything came to a halt. It was as if time froze.

As confused as Annabeth was, it wasn't hard for her to make out Hera's next words.

"Percy. Is. _Gone._"

As realization hit her, Annabeth yelled a strangled, "No!" She sat up in her bunk in cabin 6, tears falling freely from her eyes.

Annabeth buried her face in her hands. She was past the point of trying to stifle the sobs anymore, it was no use.

So she cried.

And cried.

Until one of her half sisters (or brothers) woke up and rushed to get Percy from the Poseidon cabin––though in her state, Annabeth had no idea what was going on around her.

Percy was wide awake when he walked into the Athena cabin. He told the other campers to go back to sleep.

Then he scooped Annabeth up onto his lap. He let her cry a little longer––he had learned it was better to get it all out first––stroking her soft, blonde tendrils of hair.

"Shhh. It's alright." Already knowing what had gone on in her dream for the most part, he whispered, "I'm right here. We're fine."

Annabeth shook her head into his chest. "It's getting worse," she mumbled.

Percy caressed her knuckles. "I know. We just need time. It'll go away. It's not real."

Annabeth took a deep breath, more angered now. "This is _ridiculous_," she whispered.

Percy shook his head. "Tell me about it," he deadpanned. Then he planted a kiss the top of her head. "Just relax."

So Annabeth released her tight grip on his shirt and took a few slow, deep breaths. Before she knew it, she was falling to sleep.

Alarmed, she forced her drooping eyes open. She did not want to fall victim to another nightmare.

But...

Percy was there. She'd be fine. He'd chase **(Ha! Chase. Get it? I'll leave.) **the nightmares away.

"Night, Seaweed Brain."

"Night Wise Girl."

Annabeth drifted into a dreamless sleep, her cabin mates inwardly _awwin_g at Percabeth.

**Okay.**

**How many times shall I say sorry for the lack of updates?**

**I'll save you from the boredom of my infinite apologies by saying, I am so dam sorry.**

**Ah. We're all good now. Pjo puns fix everything.**

**This oneshot didn't make up for the wait, I honestly don't even know what I was thinking writing this.**

**I want to say I'll be writing a Grover, Juniper, Percy, and Annabeth double date oneshot next, but I can't promise anything. I write whatever my hand puts on the paper.**

**Anyways, I really do appreciate all the support for this book. I was going through the earlier chapters, and they're honestly really sucky. I've been editing them (*cough* spacing out the paragraphs *cough*) the past few days, and just internally cringing.**

**But they were so fun to write! So I love them. And I'm so happy I'm able to share these with you 3**

**Wow. What a mood XD**

**Alright. I'll shut up now.**

**Lots of love! Peace out in demigodishness and all that!**


	13. Chapter 11: Double Date

_Stunning._

Grover struggled to keep his mouth shut as Juniper met him under her tree.

She looked absolutely stunning.

"Grover!" Juniper exclaimed. "There you are! This is going to be _so_ fun!"

Grover nodded. He smiled, not voicing his thoughts of how lucky he was to be able to call someone as smart and beautiful as Juniper his girlfriend.

Instead, he settled for a simple,"You look wonderful."

Juniper blushed. "And you look like such a gentleman," she replied. She turned toward the wood. "Wonder what's taking them so long. Should we start setting up?"

"Might as well."

Juniper spread a soft blanket over the dark green blades of grass. She sprinkled flower petals along the rim of the comforter, giggling to herself as Grover shook his head.

"Why am I not surprised?" He remarked with a small smile.

"If we're going to have a proper picnic, it's going to look it," she said defensively.

Grover chuckled as he placed bagged sandwiches around Juniper's masterpiece. "Juni, **(what the Hades does Grover call Juniper?) **did we bring drinks?" He asked, surveying their work and realizing what they'd forgotten.

"Nope. That was Percy's job. Let's hope he didn't forget."

"I'm sure he forgot them."

Juniper mocked surprise. "Grover! Have a little faith in your best friend!"

Grover raised an eyebrow. "You told Annabeth, didn't you." It was more a statement than a question.

"It's my word against yours."

"Juniper, what is this, court?"

"Nope," she replied, popping the _p. _"Blackmail."

Grover gasped. "And why would you ever want to blackmail your faithful, loyal, and not mention handsome, boyfriend?"

"You've been hanging around Percy too much."

"So you don't agree."

Juniper giggled, placing a soft kiss on Grover's nose, much to his surprise. "Of course I do. But as your _wonderful, _blackmailing girlfriend, it's my job to keep you on your toes."

The two jumped as they heard voices coming up the small hill where they sat. No doubt it was Percy and Annabeth.

"Here comes Percabeth," Juniper whispered.

Grover didn't bother asking what she meant, attempting to eavesdrop on the couple's conversation. After all, he was the one who had to endure years of their obliviousness, so he was going to make sure everything was going well between the two.

"Percy! You knew that was a bad idea!" Came Annabeth's muffled voice.

"Well...yeah. But I had to! You understand."

Annabeth's sigh could be heard even from Grover's position. "I do, I do. Just...tell me next time, okay? Beforehand."

"I will. But it worked out, didn't it?"

"Yes."

There was a pause.

"You're thinking about her, aren't you."

"What?" Annabeth exclaimed, scoffing. "Why would I be thinking about _her_?"

_Rachel._

"You seem to know who _her _is very well, don't you?" Percy replied, slyly.

Juniper tapped Grover's shoulder. She mouthed, _see? Blackmail._

Grover turned back to the conversation, stifling his laughs.

"You're such––"

"A Seaweed Brain? Yeah, I get that a lot." Now Grover could just see Percy and Annabeth below them. Percy leaned closer to Annabeth and gave her a quick kiss. "But only from you. It was nothing Annabeth. And now we've got a new kid at camp, and she's safe. It's alright."

Annabeth seemed to have melted in his embrace. "Yeah, I know."

Percy hugged her, a good, proper hug, before grabbing her hand and continuing up the hill. "Let's go eat, then. I'm starving."

"Always thinking about your stomach."

Grover scrambled away from the edge of the hill, lowering himself down next to Juniper on the blanket.

Juniper raised an eyebrow, as if shaming him for listening in on their conversation, but said nothing.

He smiled despite himself.

Percy emerged with his arm around Annabeth, grinning wildly. "Hey G-man, Juniper."

Grover couldn't help but notice the fresh cut across Percy's shoulder, but he didn't ask. From what he heard, his guess was that Percy had been sent to retrieve a demigod––a girl for that matter––and Annabeth had been worried for more than one reason.

He waved as Juniper replied with a quiet, "hello."

Annabeth nodded in greeting before pulling Percy down to the blanket. "Guess what he forgot," she said, pointing an accusing finger towards Percy.

Juniper shook her head, though a small smile graced her features. Grover held back an _I told you so._

Annabeth pulled out the hand she'd been hiding behind her back. "Good thing this Seaweed Brain's got _me_." She set down a six pack of coke.

Percy nodded. "I may have forgotten the drinks, but I brought the most important thing." He dug his hand into his pocket, bringing it back out with a fistful of plastic. He flattened out the plastic bag, unzipping it. "No coke is coke without the blue." A small bottle of blue food coloring sat in his hand.

Annabeth face palmed. "At least you put it in a bag this time," she muttered.

Juniper and Grover just laughed.

The foursome enjoyed their casual dinner together, the warm breeze tickling their bear feet.

When they had finished, the sun was setting, and they moved to the peak of the hill for the best view possible.

At this point Grover and Juniper were a few feet away from Percy and Annabeth, lying underneath the stars.

Grover listened as Juniper told him all kinds of stories––living in the forest gave her many unusual experiences. Eventually, she fell asleep on his shoulder.

He smiled down at her, kissing her forehead. "Night, Juniper," he whispered.

He glanced over at Percy and Annabeth.

Annabeth was talking, pointing up at the sky. She talked about all of the constellations, and why they were supposedly there. Percy, meanwhile, played with her hair, occasionally asking a genuine question.

Grover smiled at that. Percy wasn't exactly what you'd call _studious. _Normally, he didn't show interest in information that wouldn't benefit him in the present.

But Annabeth worked wonders with that boy.

Not to mention that Percy had a past with the stars. Grover knew about Zoe Nightshade, the huntress who'd died at the hands of her father, and was reduced to a memory in the stars. But there was also something else.

After their time in Tartarus, Percy and Annabeth didn't mention what had went on. They had simply been to Tartarus, as far as Grover knew.

Percy would tell Grover anything, but he kept Tartarus out of the picture.

Grover didn't mind. He didn't want Percy to relive the terrors of that place, and he knew it must've been bad, because Percy didn't bring it up willingly. They also still had the empathy link, which had conveniently been absent while Percy had been down there.

Grover exhaled. He closed his drooping eyes. It was only then that he realized Annabeth's talking had ceased.

Then, softly, he heard Percy mutter, "Hello, stars."

Annabeth choked.

Grover opened an eye to see Annabeth had sat up straight and was looking Percy right in the eye, a sympathetic expression on her face.

"If he could see you now..." she trailed off.

"I know, Annabeth, I know."

"We did the right thing."

"Yeah. We did."

Annabeth shook her head. "Then why does it hurt so bad?"

"The best things hurt the worst, I guess."

Annabeth looked pointedly at Percy. "You got that right."

They settled down again, seemingly not noticing that Grover was only a few feet away, within earshot.

But Grover was perfectly okay with that. He stroked Juniper's hair before closing his eyes again.

Those two were something else.


	14. Chapter 12: That she isn't you

"So, is that a yes?"

Percy sighed. "Look, you're...great, and all. But I've already told you no-more than once. I have a girlfriend-you've even met her. Now, if you don't mind, I'm a little busy."

Serena twirled her hair with her finger. "But Percy, I'll-"

Percy shook his head, exasperated, and kept walking.

Annabeth watched from the bench she sat on, currently out of Percy's view. She shook her head, a small smile on her face. Girls couldn't seem to stay away from him, for some strange reason, and Percy was constantly turning them down.

This week's candidate was Serena Rawls, a tall brunette who couldn't seem to take no for an answer. Annabeth had seen her around the school, even been introduced to her by Percy. She knew how fast Serena's sweet façade disappeared when there weren't any cute boys within a 10-foot-radius.

Because, yes. Annabeth had come to terms with admitting it. Percy was definitely cute.

Annabeth brushed the thought from her mind as said boy spotted her and began walking over.

"Annabeth, there you are," he said with a breath of relief, a small blush evident on his cheeks. "Sorry it took so long."

Annabeth closed her book and stood up. "Oh, I didn't mind waiting while you chatted with Serena."

Percy, about to grab her hand, froze. He cleared his throat. "_Chatting? _Annabeth, please tell me you don't really think that-that we were..._chatting."_

Annabeth wiped the serious look from her face and smiled. "I was teasing you, Seaweed Brain."

Percy resumed intertwining their fingers. "I don't mean to sound so petty, but...why are some people so _annoying?_"

"Hera, for instance," Annabeth muttered.

"Hmm?"

"What? Oh, nothing."

"Like that Serena girl. She won't leave me alone!"

He smirked, looking at her as they walked down the street. "Am I that irresistible?"

Annabeth snorted. "I heard Serena is a little..." She made the international sign for crazy.

Percy pouted. "Hey!"

Annabeth swung their arms between them as she giggled. "I'm kidding, Percy. Of course you are, but as your girlfriend, it's my job to keep you in line. Which means keeping that ego of yours small."

"I'm irresistible," Percy mused.

Annabeth laughed again. "No, Percy. You never heard that from me."

"But I did..." Percy taunted. He kissed her cheek. "No wonder I have such an amazing girlfriend."

Annabeth blushed. "Oh, shut up."

Percy gasped dramatically. "I will _not!" _he exclaimed. "Annabeth is amazing!"

Annabeth attempted to cover his mouth as he screamed for the whole city to hear. "Percy, shut it!"

But she was laughing.

"Annabeth is incredible!"

She decided to play along. "I guess I am."

"Annabeth is-wait...am I inflating your ego?" Percy smirked.

"I _am _pretty awesome. Bow before me, servant."

Annabeth held back an enormous smile as Percy remarked, "as you wish," and bent down on one knee **(I seriously considered making this a percabeth proposal).**

Annabeth pat him on the head. "Good peasant."

Then she helped him up, the two laughing until they were gasping for breath.

After that, they walked in a comfortable silence.

Which gave Annabeth time to think.

Girls like Serena were always all over Percy. And Percy, always looking quite fed up, had to turn them down every time.

It made her wonder-why her? He had so many beautiful girls at his fingertips. So many girls that would die to be in her position right now.

Annabeth herself had to constantly remind herself that this was reality. That the boy next to her, right now, was really holding her hand. Was really walking her to his house. Was really _hers._

So again she wondered-why her? Why did he always turn down other girls for her? Why was she the lucky one that was able to be labeled as his girlfriend?

She turned to look at his black windswept hair, and the gleam in his sea green eyes as he watched his breath push steam through the air.

And some strange force moved her to ask a question.

"Percy?"

"Yeah?"

"What's...what's the first thing you notice when you look at another girl?"

Percy's eyes widened. He obviously hadn't been expecting the question.

But it was something she had to know. The love of her life was standing next to her, and she needed to know his answer.

He took a deep breath and tightened the grip on her fingers. Then he stopped and turned towards her. "That she's not you."

Annabeth's breath hitched in her throat. "H-huh?"

Percy rubbed the back of his neck, but didn't falter. "That she isn't you."

Annabeth looked up to meet his gaze. "Really?" she whispered.

He smiled. "Really."

And before she knew it, she was jumping on him with a hug and smiling like an idiot.


	15. a n

Gods. I have been so inactive here.

Because I'm so lazy, and I don't have time, I will not be posting any more chapters here.

But the ongoing version of this story can be found here :

story/188782374-percabeth-oneshots

I'm so sorry for the inconvenience. I hope you're having an amazhang day!

~ Grace 3


End file.
